board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Master Chief vs Dante vs L-Block vs Solid Snake 2007
Results Round Five Saturday, November 3rd, 2007 Ulti's Analysis As luck would have it, the final two matches would take place on a weekend, giving L-Block exactly the boost he would need to finish this contest off. In Lady Gaga's recent Monster Ball Tour, part of the set has a bunch of neon signs on it. One part of it is unmistakable and relates to L-Block's late run very easily: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l59rniZFBW1qbu4f8o1_400.png Seriously, what the f*** have we done? Well, more like what the f*** have you done. I thought it was pretty cool seeing L-Block smash everything, but I also have a good sense of humor. If only the rest of Board 8 had that same sense of humor, but I'm sure you can imagine all the whining that went on for this entire weekend. Also to back up something tranny wrote about, Kotaku linked to us during the day of the match. See that little spike for L-Block around 3 PM EST in the update chart? It's because of this. Not that Kotaku wasn't the only one. Vote for the Worst, 4chan, Kotaku, and pretty much every nerd site on the entire internet was clued into the last two days of this contest. It was basically a given L-Block would beat Cloud in the final and get into at least part of the winner's circle thanks to all this. The only question that remained was whether or not he could create a miracle and beat Link. Given L-Block led Snake by 1000 votes after 10 minutes, everything was on the table. Lost in all this was how close Master Chief got to Solid Snake. Someone had to get second place here and advance into the final, and Snake basically did so by default. But that didn't stop Master Chief from cutting 800 votes from Snake's lead in one final gasp. We may never again see Chief this impressive, and whether you hate the guy or not it was cool to see him make a deep run. (You really thought I was going to go through an entire PCA without a single Lady Gaga reference? Who the hell do you think I am? <3) Stats and Analysis * L-Block overperformed by +5.76%, the #20 most impressive performance of 2007 * L-Block advancing was the #2 most surprising result of 2007 bandwagon, meet Tetris piece. up to this point, L-Block was a cute joke. ha, it came back to take the lead on Kirby! whoa, it advanced due to Nintendo SFF! tee-hee, three Sony characters vs. a Tetris block! but after the L-Block/Snake/Sonic/Squall match, everyone sat there dumbfounded. it was easy enough to explain -- three really strong characters vs. something guaranteed to get 28% of the vote means it was near-guaranteed to advance -- but seeing L-Block in first place kind of shocked people. even then, it was no big deal - Dante was weaker than Squall, and Master Chief was maybe Sonic's equal, and had a rabid fanbase that preferred him over everything already. L was going to advance, but today, we would be seeing Snake's Revenge. unfortunately for everyone's brackets, the rest of the internet noticed L-Block topping two gaming icons two days prior. after that match, board 8 was absolutely overrun with new people and an infinite amount of L-Block topics. L-Block nation had taken over and it seemed like everyone knew about it. kotaku had linked here by now, I think. so had some other sites, though I can't remember which. 28% was no longer L-Block's ceiling. when this match started, L-Block had a ridiculous 75% and a 300 vote lead over Solid Snake within one minute. by five minutes, it was up to 763. with the next update, it was already over 1000. there was only one thing to say: "oh god, what have we done?" to that point, it was the most amazing sight ever seen in a GameFAQs contest's opening minutes. within 20-30 minutes, the match was over. the more interesting thing from a competition standpoint was if Master Chief could come back on Snake with his monstrous day vote. nobody even cared much about that, though - this match was all about the Block. L-Block ended up with 34.63% of the vote. the poll drew 164,000 votes. the ultimate question for the next 24 hours: how much, if any, would it lose when replacing Master Chief and Dante with Cloud and Link? if anyone wants to have some fun, here's the stats topic for this match: http://thengamer.com/stats/Pt501-550/Stats%20and%20Discussion%20Pt543/ the match starts on page three. here's some choice quotes: tranny: what the ****ing **** jesus that's an early vote Kleenex: UH.... UH.... UH.... chaosarcher07: what have we done Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches